


girl you can keep me warm in a cold night

by coaxiumed



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends With Benefits, as tends to happen in these situations, for a bunch of college students they kinda have a lot of free time, someone catches feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaxiumed/pseuds/coaxiumed
Summary: Jeongyeon jerks her own hand atop of hers, stopping its movement to look down at her chest.“Please tell me you didn’t leave too many hickeys again,” Jeongyeon warns, gripping her hand tighter, and for some reason it makes Nayeon laugh.“Nayeon!” She whines, pushing her away, but Nayeon is nothing if not relentless and she brings her hand back to dance along Jeongyeon’s collarbones.or, alternativelyThe one where they’re fuck buddies.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 265





	girl you can keep me warm in a cold night

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed.

_ [1:36am] you up? _

_ [1:39am] depends on why you’re asking _

_ [1:40am] you know why _

_ [1:42am] i thought you had planned on getting drunk tonight? _

_ [1:44am]  
_ _ i was going to, until i finished nursing my first drink just to realize that momo & sana were already WAY past tipsy and getting handsy with each other. _

_ had to postpone the alcohol and take them back home :( _

_ [1:45am] ah i see _

_ i’ll pick you up in twenty then? _

_ [1:48am] sounds good ;) _

“God, you’re always so good at that,” Nayeon sighs, gripping the grey bed sheets underneath her. Jeongyeon starts a trail of kisses up her body, through the expanse of her stomach, between the valley of her chest, taking her time, before ending with a peck to Nayeon’s cheek.

She gets off from atop her, still clad in underwear, to bend down and pick up her phone from the pile of clothes they made on the floor.

“Come cuddle me, forget your phone,” Nayeon whines, quickly starting to feel cold at the lack of another body in her naked proximity. Jeongyeon chuckles, ignoring her request as she moves to plug in her device.

“You have your morning lecture tomorrow right?” She asks, typing away at her screen.

“It’s Friday so yeah, but who cares about it anyway, come hold me,” Nayeon turns on her side, patting the bed. Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, sending her a look before complying anyways, settling behind her and pulling the covers over their bodies.

“You’re so needy,” Jeongyeon whispers into Nayeon’s ear, biting her lobe, and grabbing her closer in by the waist. Nayeon can’t help but sigh in content, loving the feeling of being comfortable and warm.

“I’ll have you know, I set up an alarm for you. Last week you missed that class and blamed it on me.”

“Well who’s fault was it that I could barely leave the bed?”

“You’re the one who wanted us to go a little more rough that night,” Jeongyeon answers, lightly pinching her side and making her yelp.

“You know what? Maybe I won’t go and make you stay in bed with me all day instead,” Nayeon argues once more. It’s mostly an empty threat, possibly one that could be a reality on a weekend they’re both free, and she saves it in the back of her mind to propose it later on.

Jeongyeon doesn’t express any displeasure at the idea, instead she just hums against the back of her neck, tightening her hold around her waist. Nayeon takes it as a win, and closes her eyes.

——

_ [11:43am] grab lunch with me? i just got out of my lecture _

_ [11:44am] i’m in the mood for some cold noodles _

_ [12:06pm] jeongyeon _

_ [12:11pm] helloooo? _

_ [12:14pm] i can’t :/ _

_ i’m driving back home this weekend with tzuyu in a few minutes _

_ [12:16pm] you can’t leave me like this >:( _

_ [12:18pm] i think i can :p _

——

“It’s so nice to finally see Jeongyeon comfortably hanging out with all of us, apart from Nayeon,” Sana says from their shared living room, laying on Momo’s lap and tucked into her neck while scrolling through her phone. The sentence gets Nayeon to perk up from the kitchen table.

“What’s that? What about me and Jeongyeon?” She asks, maneuvering towards them with her laptop in hand. Nayeon catches both girl’s knowing looks, which she promptly ignores as she goes to sit at the opposite end of the couch.

“Jeongyeon went out with Mina it seems,” Sana clarifies, turning her phone towards Nayeon where a post from Mina is shown on the screen; a selfie taken by Jeongyeon at a somewhat high angle, with Mina, smile wide, on the background giving the camera a peace sign. It’s not what Nayeon focuses on, however, her eyes catching what Mina’s wearing instead.

“Why is she wearing Jeongyeon’s jacket?” Nayeon frowns at the screen. It makes Sana furrow her eyebrows as she turns the phone back towards herself.

“How do you know that’s her jacket?” Momo wonders, grabbing Sana’s hands to look at the picture closer.

“Because it’s her favorite and I’m always trying to steal it from her?” Nayeon huffs, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and something her roommates should know. There’s an uncomfortable feeling settling on her stomach, something like—

“Someone’s jealous it seems,” Sana sing-songs, which makes Momo laugh, and Nayeon can’t help but huff a little more.

“I’m not jealous.” Something like  _that_.

“You totally are!” Nayeon puts her laptop to the side to swat Momo’s shoulder, but then her puppy comes barking from the hallway as if sensing her actions, and it gets her to back off, not in the mood to receive Boo’s baby bites again.

“Boo you’re not getting any treats from me anymore,” she calls out to the pup, sulking back into the couch.

“He’s just being a good boy and protecting his mommy, aren’t you boo-boo,” Sana coos, getting up from Momo’s lap to pick up the dog into her arms, letting him lick all over her face as she cuddles him against her cheek. Nayeon looks back at Momo, who’s staring at Sana and Boo with such love that it has her averting her eyes.

Her roommates, and best friends, who are so helplessly in love with one another, and have been for so long that it’s second nature to them. It’s like a wordless dance, the way they look for each other in a crowd full of people, the way they’re always in each other’s orbit. It serves as a reminder that some people are just  meant to be .

The sappy thoughts, however, are interrupted by a notification chime coming from her back pocket.

_  
[5:51pm] wanna come over? _

_ tzuyu’s staying with a friend tonight so you don’t have to worry about her scolding you for going out of my room naked ;) _

Nayeon doesn’t have to think about it twice. She might not have some epic love story like Sana and Momo, but at least she has  someone who fulfills her needs.

_ [5:54pm]  
_ _ i’m finishing up a class assignment right now, i’ll be there in like an hour _

_ [5:59pm] i’ll be waiting ;p _

——

“You’re mine you know,” Nayeon says in a low voice, tugging Jeongyeon towards her by the shoulders, on top of  _ that _ dumb jacket, her arms wrapping behind the other girl’s neck. From their close proximity Nayeon’s gaze can only focus on her lips curling into a smirk, letting out light chuckles.

“I’m yours?” Jeongyeon’s tone is dripping with mirth as she waddles the both of them backwards to her bedroom. Of course, Nayeon is very much compliant with her moves.

Jeongyeon brushes their noses together, their breaths mingling and Nayeon wants to close the gap, stop her questioning and just kiss her. But she has to prove her point, and either way, Jeongyeon gets bratty when pushed too much.

“ _All mine _ .“

“Yours,” the word is whispered with an airy tone, like Jeongyeon is mocking the sentiment, and yet, she’s the one that closes their gap with a deep kiss, unbeknownst to her giving Nayeon what she wants.

It’s in moments like these where Nayeon has recently been asking herself if she can replace their arrangement for something real and worthwhile, when it feels like Jeongyeon might not, but has nevertheless already won Nayeon over instead, even if she doesn’t know it. 

Nayeon turns on her side to look at her companion, who’s laying on her back with her eyes closed and arms behind her head. Because the both of them are only partially covered by the sheets, Nayeon can’t help admire all the marks she’s left on her neck down to her chest, much like a painter with their artwork.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Jeongyeon says, keeping her eyes closed.

“I just like the view,” Nayeon tells her, bends her elbow to rest her cheek against her palm, content in continuing staring. Jeongyeon smiles a little at the compliment and blinks open her eyes to meet her gaze.

“I’m curious, what was with that ‘you’re mine’ thing in the hallway? Trying new moves?”

“I don’t have to try new any moves on you to get you under me,” Nayeon grins at the groan her comment gets out of Jeongyeon, more than satisfied with herself. “I was just stating facts anyways.”

“Facts? I’m not yours,” Jeongyeon scoffs, rolling her eyes. Nayeon moves her free hand and brings it up to roam around the hickeys she made earlier, feelings Jeongyeon’s heartbeat jump under her fingertips, smiling at the response.

“These say other wise.”

Jeongyeon jerks her own hand atop of hers, stopping its movement to look down at her chest.

“Please tell me you didn’t leave too many again,” Jeongyeon warns, gripping her hand tighter, and for some reason it makes Nayeon laugh.

“Nayeon!” She whines, pushing her away, but Nayeon is nothing if not relentless and she brings her hand back but a little lower to dance along Jeongyeon’s collarbones.

“Do you know how hard it is to cover so many without wasting a whole bottle of concealer? But you just love seeing me get teased don’t you? Especially by your friends, no less,” Jeongyeon huffs. Nayeon would feel bad, truly, if she didn’t think the other girl looked so damn adorable when she pouts.

“ _Our _ friends, you mean?” Nayeon corrects, wanting to tease her a little more.

“Whatever,” Jeongyeon mumbles, turning away from her.

“Oh c’mon, don’t be like that, I’m just teasing. Don’t worry, I didn’t go too hard.” Nayeon moves, shuffling close against Jeongyeon’s back. She starts pressing open mouthed kisses up her shoulder towards the side of her neck, moving brunette hair out of the way with one hand and letting the other wonder along Jeongyeon’s stomach, feeling the skin tense underneath. “Plus, I’m not done with you just yet.”

Nayeon can’t help but smile against Jeongyeon’s skin at the stuttered moan she elicits.

——

_ [9:10pm] i just realized something _

_ you’ve taken momo, sana, and now mina to go stay at your family home and eat your mom’s world class cooking _

__

_ aka all my friends BUT me _

_ [9:23pm] i thought they were our friends the other day? :/ _

_ [9:25pm] you know what i meant -.- _

_ you better take me with you next. i’m your friend too, your favorite for that matter _

_ [9:28pm] always so confident in how i feel about you </3 _

_ but it’s more complicated than you think _

_ [9:30pm] what? am i not your friend too? _

_ [9:34pm] of course you are! it’s just... _

_ my mom kinda thinks we’re dating. _

_ taking you home would just give her the wrong idea _

_ [9:39pm] ??? how the fuck _

_ [9:40pm] my sister has been making some incriminating comments and now she got that impression :/ _

_ [9:41pm]  
_ _then date me and take me to eat her famous kongguksu, because i swear, if i have to hear momo talk about it one more time... _

_ [9:46pm] i’ll just bring you leftovers next time ;-; _

_ [9:50pm] YOO JEONGYEON _

_ yoo jeongyeon, how dare you? i’m no leftovers, i’m dinner hot and ready _

_ [9:55pm] no comment <.< _

_ [9:59pm]  
_ _ i’m not putting out until you take me to eat your mother’s food!!! _

Before waiting for another message, Nayeon throws her phone on her bed, annoyed with the girl on the other line.

“The audacity,” she says to no one in particular, crossing her arms. Her phone chimes with another notification but she ignores it.“I’ll show her _._ _”_

—— 

_ [3:54pm] nayeeeoonnnn _

_ are you still mad at me ? _

_ why don’t you come over... i’ll make you forget about it ;) _

Nayeon moves her attention from the movie playing on the tv to read her texts, see who’s messaging her.

“No phones allowed at the movies, especially if they’re from your fuck buddy,” Momo chirps in from her side, barely comprehensible between a mouthful of popcorn that making her cheeks puff up like a squirrel.

“No talking at the movies either,” Nayeon throws back, which makes Sana giggle from the other end of the couch caressing Boo who’s in her lap while Momo pouts, continuing to munch on her snack.

“Honestly I still don’t know why you haven’t asked Jeongyeon out when it’s obvious you want to be with her in that way,” Sana adds. “You’re assertive, you don’t usually sit around with things like this.”

“She’s always giving me mixed signals, I don’t know if she’s interested in anything beyond what we have right now.”

_ [4:01pm] yeah i’m still mad .-. _

“It doesn’t hurt to talk about it with her though, you’ll probably end up regretting it if you don’t,” Sana says, and she’s right, Nayeon  _ knows _ she’s right, but she’s also stubborn as hell.

”You know that if it was someone else I would of done it,” Nayeon tells her. It’s a fact, if she likes someone, she has no problems seeking them out, even in the rare case she might get rejected.

“But it’s Jeongyeon, and you kind of like her a little more than the rest,” Momo pipes in.

“Right.”

“Nayeon also thinks she likes Mina more than her.”

“I don’t know where she gets that impression, who’s the one Jeongyeon’s kissing again?” Momo looks at her then with an eyebrow raised, and Nayeon just hates how she’s got a point too.

“Also, take in consideration, even if you feel conflicted, you can’t deny your chemistry. We’ve seen your texts, we’ve seen you hang out, there’s some sort of magnetism there,” Sana continues. Again, it’s not like she’s wrong, either of them for that matter.

“Or maybe we’ve got it all backwards and it really is just the sex,” And suddenly Momo’s wisdom has left the building,  _great_.

“Don’t feed her any more bad thoughts!” Sana scolds, shaking her head disapprovingly, but it only takes Momo leaning in and puckering her lips for a kiss that quickly has Sana on her side again.

Nayeon tunes them out after that, not interested anymore. She looks back down at her phone, as two messages pop up.

_ [4:06pm] seriously i’ll make it worthwhile. _

_ i miss our time together _

She doesn’t know if it’s the mini conversation she just had with her best friends, or the bottle of feelings that is starting to get heavier, maybe a mix of both and a hint of recklessness. Whatever it is, it prompts her to come up with an excuse, though it’s not like she has to give one. Nayeon, for some reason, just feels like she needs to justify herself. With how things seem to be going, it’s not likely they’ll meet up any time soon for  that .

_ [4:10pm] actually, i’m sick so _

_ [4:12pm] oh :/ sorry _

_ [4:13pm] it’s fine _

_ [4:14pm] i hope you feel better soon :( _

_ [4:17pm] hopefully!! _

Nayeon quickly tries to forget about the messages, not in the mood to entertain anymore thoughts about Jeongyeon, instead focusing back to the movie and stealing some popcorn from Momo’s bowl.

And she does, gets distracted by her roommates’ shenanigans, drowning in laughter at the stories Momo is telling her after they’ve finished the movie and stay lounging in the living room.

The moment they’re interrupted by someone knocking at the door, Nayeon assumes it’s the delivery man with the food they ordered, but when she swings it open she’s surprised to see Jeongyeon standing on the other side, bundled up in a winter coat up that goes up to her neck, and a plastic bag in hand.

“I brought you soup dumplings,” Jeongyeon says, smile so wide it has her eyes crinkling a little. “You said you were sick, and I know these are your comfort food so,” she adds, reminding Nayeon that she’s not actually sick at all, but now that she has Jeongyeon being sweet and thoughtful in front of her, maybe she does feel like puking a little at the guilt.

“Is that the delivery man at the door?” Asks Sana, moving from behind her in the living room, followed by the sound of puppy steps, Jeongyeon hidden from her view. But before Nayeon can respond, she gets closer and is able to see who it is. “Oh it’s Jeongyeon!”

The energetic hug Sana wraps Jeongyeon in has the taller girl stumbling, hand chucking forward the bag of food for Nayeon to take before it’s dropped and probably spills.

“What are you even doing here right now? Wait, that sounds like I don’t want you in the apartment. Come on in!” Sana doesn’t even let Jeongyeon respond before she’s tugging her inside, Boo in toll, passing by Nayeon at the entrance. “Momo look who’s here!”

Nayeon follows them into the living room before moving to the kitchen alone, sighing as she puts down the bag of dumplings on top of the table, avoiding Jeongyeon’s gaze that’s searching for her own as Momo and Sana start chatting her ear off.

If Jeongyeon notices something is off the rest of the afternoon she stays, she’s too kind to mention it to her face, even when the smile that greeted Nayeon at the door progressively gets dimmer and dimmer throughout the evening. Nayeon wishes that smile hadn’t gone away.

——

_ [11:50pm] so not to assume but _

__

_ you weren’t sick at all were you _

_ [11:52pm] actually scratch that, i’m not assuming. i asked sana when you were in the bathroom and momo had gone to take her dog outside _

_ [11:58pm] jeongyeon... _

_ [12:01am] you didn’t have to lie to me you know that right? _

_ [12:05am]  
_ _ i don’t even know what i was thinking when i said that _

_ i didn’t expect you’d show up _

_ [12:06am] if you’re not in the mood to do anything, we don’t. _

_ [12:08am]  
_ _i know, i know... i literally have no excuse _

_please let me make it up to you_

_ [12:10am] what? with sex? lol _

_ [12:11am]  
_ _ i don’t mean it like at all. there’s more to us than just sex _

_ [12:12am] do you know that, when we’re not making out and stuff, you’re actually really hard to read sometimes? _

_ [12:13am] honestly i think this is a sign _

_ [12:13am] a sigh of what?  _

__

_ what do you mean???? _

_ [12:14am] nothing. forget it, i don’t want to talk about it right now _

_ [12:16am] jeongyeon please _

_ [12:17am] i said i don’t want to talk about it anymore nayeon. goodnight. _

Against her better judgment, Nayeon doesn’t text her back, to prod and force her way like she normally would of done in any other circumstance. She owes the other girl some space, at least.

——

_[11:04pm] hello hello_

_jeongeyeon hehe i’m drunk texting yoo_

_[11:10] then stop drunk texting me_

_[11:13pm]  
_ _noooo </3 i miss you it’s been like a hundred weeks without you :((_

_i miss your stupid pretty face_

_and your stupid jacket you won’t let me borrow but let mina have <.<_

_[11:17pm] it’s literally been like less than two weeks nayeon_

_and i told you, she spilled a smoothie all over her shirt that day_

_actually wait no. you’re drunk i don’t need to explain myself again bye_

_[11:20pm] no don’t leave come here wme_ _:((_

_i miss your cuddles_

_i miss your mouth on me too_

_i’m like alone this whole weekend uhhhhh_

_[11:25pm] nayeon shut up_

_go to sleep or something_

_[11:27pm] no <3_

_pssttttt jeonyenieeeeee i’m homealone_

_take care of me &hold me_

_i’m calling you :]_

“I can’t believe you’ve convinced me to babysit you right now,” Jeongyeon sighs as she’s tugged through the apartment hallway. The comment makes her giggle, but suddenly she feels dizzy for a moment and it has her tripping into the wall, Jeongyeon pulling her back before she actually hits it.

“How are you a hazard even in your own apartment? Jesus Christ Nayeon.”

When they both enter the bedroom, Nayeon starts stripping down her pants, prompting exasperated warnings from Jeongyeon.

“Hey, hey, what are you doing, I’m not here for that,” she warns, her hands up, looking at Nayeon like she has two heads instead of one.  It’s an amusing expression to her .

“It’s not like you haven’t seen everything before, but I’m not getting naked for you,” Nayeon assures her, wobbling to her dresser to pick out an oversized shirt, feeling that momentary dizziness sweep in again and having to grip the wooden edges of said dresser to keep herself upright.

It takes more than five minutes for her to settle down, take her bra off and put on a single t-shirt. Jeongyeon doesn’t really help her, apart from making sure she doesn’t somehow trip again, staying close but not touching.

Nayeon wishes she would touch her.

“Why are you being weird? Stop it,” she groans, plopping on her bed, face down, with her limbs spread wide like a starfish.

“I,” Jeongyeon starts, but takes a second before continuing her sentence, “I don’t really know how else to act with you right now.”

The statement makes her sober up even if it’s just a tad, and Nayeon turns her head on its side to look at Jeongyeon. She racks her mind to think of something to say, far away from the implications Jeongyeon’s words have, before she starts crying about it, due to the fact she’s considered somewhat of an emotional drunk. A dirty joke, or meaningless words that always succeed in throwing the other girl off kilter, maybe even something intimidating. But she doesn’t say any of those things. Jeongyeon’s tired expression, the way she keeps rubbing her arms against her jeans slowly in an anxious manner, and the alcohol, in all honesty she fully blames the stupid alcohol, have her tearing up before she can stop herself.

Nayeon curls into herself, and cries.

“Hey why are you crying? What’s wrong?,” Jeongyeon asks her, immediately moving to rub her back, voice soft, and it makes Nayeon cry harder.

“It’s okay, let it out.”

It takes a moment for Nayeon to answer, letting her own sobs tapper off before responding.

“I lied to you for literally no reason, and it hurt you, and I miss us so seeing you be out of place like this just made me feel worse,” she croaks, her voice partially muffled by the hands against her face.

“Nayeon...” Jeongyeon sighs.

“I’m genuinely sorry.”

“We can talk about this another time okay? Preferably when you’re no longer under the influence,” It takes a moment for Nayeon to nod in acceptance, trying to stop any more tears from coming out.

“Are you leaving me now?” she can’t help but ask a few minutes later when she’s almost calmed down fully, looking up at Jeongyeon.

“Do you want me to?”

“I want you to do whatever you feel like doing.”

Jeongyeon breaks their gaze to look down at the floor, seemingly contemplating her answer before looking back. “I’d like to stay with you.”

Nayeon’s heart stutters in her rib cage. Anything else she had to say dies in her throat, wiping the tear remnants from her face and nodding, before moving to lay on her pillow.

“You can take the right side, like you always do,” she says and gets under the covers, pulling them up to her chest and turning on her side. She feels the bed dip, but Nayeon doesn’t turn to look at what Jeongyeon’s doing, doesn’t want to, doesn’t need to when Jeongyeon has stayed in this room plenty of times before. Instead she focuses on the window of her room in front of her, mostly covered by the blinds, though with small slivers of moonlight still making their way through.

Some moments later Jeongyeon turns the lights off, with Nayeon feeling the mattress dip again after that, and the movements that follow as Jeongyeon makes herself comfortable. It’s a weird, foreign feeling for her, of all the times they’ve spent together in each other’s bed, none of them have ever felt like this. It’s feels worse knowing it’s all her fault.

Sleep doesn’t seem to want to come easily, not even with the alcohol in her system. The whole thing overwhelms her a little, causing her to start sniffling again, in an attempt to prevent herself from crying anymore. It seems to prompt a shuffling from the other side of the bed, and Nayeon tenses, thinking Jeongyeon is getting up to turn the lights back on, but instead an arm envelopes her midsection, with a warm body curling up behind her own.

“Don’t cry,” Jeongyeon whispers against her ear, the slight tremor carried in her voice mirroring how Nayeon feels. “Get some rest.” There’s the ghost of a lingering kiss pressed lightly atop her clothed shoulder, before Jeongyeon is pressing for her to turn. Nayeon doesn’t even hesitate before she’s burying herself in the other girl’s neck, letting Jeongyeon’s arms embrace her. It’s basically become second nature now, relaxing like this. Nayeon missed it too much, and it’s why she let’s herself enjoy it even if it’s just for one more night, out of pity.

——

When Nayeon wakes up the first thing she notices is that her head feels hazy, is even throbbing a little, clear signs of drinking a little too much. The second thing she notices is that no one is holding her anymore. With a lot of effort, she blinks her eyes open, noticing that the blinds have been partially pulled back, letting the morning sun brighten the room. Turning her head to the side as she stretches, she’s met with the sight of Jeongyeon against the headboard looking down on her.

“Oh.” She stops her stretching midway, dropping her arms back on the bed, feeling awkward.

“About last night,” Nayeon sighs, too tired to even know where to begin apologizing for last night before Jeongyeon is stopping her.

“Why don’t you go freshen up first before you deal with me, yeah?” she suggest, and Nayeon is grateful for the small mercy she’s granted. She nods, sluggishly getting up from the bed, taking an embarrassingly long time to move towards her bathroom but Jeongyeon doesn’t comment on it.

“You can use Sana and Momo’s bathroom if you’d like,” Nayeon tells her as she’s closing the door to her own, almost missing the nod she receives.

When she’s showered, brushed her teeth, changed her clothes and feeling a little refreshed, she walks out into the living room to see Jeongyeon sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone. She has a different shirt from before, and Nayeon recalls there’s a drawer in her room that has some of her things from when she’s stayed over.

She’s cautious moving to sit next to her, feels a little nervous too.

“I’m sorry I made you take care of me last night.” Is the first thing that comes out of her mouth.

“Drunk you is pretty convincing over the phone,” Jeongyeon laughs slightly, as she puts her phone away and turns towards her. It’s meant to be a light hearted comment but Nayeon can’t help but look down.

“I meant what I said though, you know? I’m sorry for lying.”

“Why did you lie in the first place?” Jeongyeon asks, touching her arm so she’d look at her. “I thought we were okay?”

“We were, I just... I got in my head over the whole thing and it caused me to do something stupid,” Nayeon sighs.

“Did you not want us to hook up anymore? I’d respect that Nayeon.”

“It’s not that,” she sighs again, inhaling as she gathers the right words to say. “It’s more like, I started liking you, more than what we already have, and felt like you didn’t like me as much. I thought you liked Mina more than me.”

“Oh. Well, uh. I kind of had that last part figured out.”

“I’m not subtle at all am I?”

“No, you’re not,” Nayeon rolls her eyes, shaking her head, and Jeongyeon grabs her arm again. 

“You’re needy and relentless, specially in bed. And yet,” she says and Nayeon slightly shoves her shoulder indignantly.

“Okay, we know I’m a big personality, you don’t have to air me out like that. I already feel bad as it is.”

Jeongyeon looks at her then, tilting her head to the side.

“I’m not saying that to make you feel bad, those aren’t necessarily bad character traits. I like you for who you are Nayeon. I  _like you_ ,” Jeongyeon says and Nayeon stares at her skeptically at the words coming out of her mouth.

“You’re joking.”

“What? No! Why would I joke about that when I know how you feel? Jeongyeon looks at her incredulously, leaning back against the couch, but Nayeon just stares at her some more, face blank.

“I was actually going to talk to you about it that day I asked if you were still mad at me,” Jeongyeon adds. “Then you said you were sick and because of that it didn’t feel appropriate for me to mention it then, so I thought bringing you comfort food was a good first step in showing that I was interested.”

Nayeon soaks in Jeongyeon’s words, slowly in her head, before genuinely facepalming and falling back onto the couch.

“You’re telling me I could of avoided the past two weeks if I had just talked with you then?” She feels like fighting herself in that moment. _Sana was right. Mostly._

“Pretty much, yeah.” Jeongyeon nods at her, patting her knee comfortingly. Nayeon groans, unable to find the words at such a turn of events.

“Actually, I realized it a short while ago, when it stopped feeling like it was just sex, and like something more, something different. I don’t know.”

“I get what you mean,” Nayeon says, nodding slowly, eyes a little wide and feeling a bit breathless.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Jeongyeon smiles at her softly, wordlessly taking her hands in between her own.

“What now?” Nayeon can’t help but ask. Jeongyeon looks at her, unwavering, and she suddenly feels suspended in time for a moment. It’s like they’ve arrived at the end of a road, and it’s Jeongyeon who decides if she wants to find another one together, or if she wants to go alone.

“You promise to not lie like that again, and talk to me instead.” is what she answers. Nayeon sits up on the couch, intertwining their fingers.

“I can do that. I like to talk more than I like to lie anyways.” The comment makes Jeongyeon roll her eyes, but she laugh nevertheless.

“Good.”

“And then? What comes after that?”

It takes Jeongyeon a few moments to respond. Nayeon can see her mulling it over.

“This.” She leans in suddenly, cupping Nayeon’s face and pressing their lips together. It’s soft, chaste, and it tastes like mint.

They haven’t had many kisses like this one, usually they’re hurried, or turn bruising too fast, too preoccupied with their own needs. These have always been rare, almost none existent, only happening when there was some sort of silent agreement between the two of them to take it slow.

Nayeon can’t help but bring Jeongyeon closer to her. She wants more of them.

_——_

_[5:01pm] hey do you have a lot of school work this weekend?_

_[5:08pm]  
_ _nothing i can’t finish in like three hours tops!_

_why? do you have something fun in mind? ;)_

_[5:14pm] yes, but not /that/ type of fun_

_i was wondering if you wanted to come back home with me for the weekend?_

_[5:15pm] oh my god oh my god_

_does this mean i finally get to eat your mother’s cooking in the flesh?_

_after over two months of dating? my time has finally come?_

_[5:19pm] have you been with me this whole time just for this?_

_[5:19pm] OBVIOUSLY_ _!!!!!_

_[5:21pm] unbelievable._

_guess i’m going alone instead and telling my mom that you broke my heart_ _< \3_

_[5:23pm] don’t be such a whiny baby_

_[5:25pm] i was your baby once ;(_

_[5:26pm] you’re the worst_

_[5:26pm] i thought i was yours?_

_[5:29pm]  
_ _yeah until we broke up like five minutes ago_

_[5:32pm] that sounds fake_

_[5:32pm]  
_ _you weren’t there? :/ it did feel kind of one sided tbh_

_[5:37pm] >:(_

_[5:41pm] by the way, what do you think about leaving at 2pm on friday so we can make it there before dinner?_

_[5:44pm] sounds good to me!!_

_[5:44pm] great :D_

_i promise you it’ll be a good time <3_

_[5:50pm] can’t wait :) <3_

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed reading this, even if just a little bit :) 
> 
> all the 2yeon angst i see automatically makes me want to give them a happy ending LMAO my poor fragile heart can’t handle it
> 
> p.s the title was taken from the song ‘warm on a cold night’ by honne, which momo actually recommended!


End file.
